More Than 'The Flu'
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: What if Eddie gets something more than the flu? Who will take care of him? PEDDIE. HOA one-shot day 2013. Please read and review! T to be safe.


**HOA one-shot day at last! This is set in season 2, a few days after Peddie get back together (after Patricia sits on the button and the whole school find out about Eddie's secret.)**

* * *

''Eddie, you don't look so good.'' Joy noticed.

''And you're all sweaty.'' Amber looked at him in disgust, getting a punch from Nina.

''I'm fine. It's just really hot outside. I didn't get much sleep last night either.'' Eddie answered, playing with his bowl of cornflakes.

''It's the middle of winter.'' Nina said. '''Coming?'' Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Mara and Jerome got up and left, leaving Joy, Eddie and Patricia, who was now worrying about the boy's condition.

''Right, Sweetie Junior, bed.'' Patricia ordered.

''For the last time, I'm fine.'' Eddie got up from the table and began walking out of the door. He then began feeling tired and dizzy. His vision blurred, then he fell to the floor.

''What was that?'' Patricia and Joy ran into the hallway and there lay Eddie, looking very weak.

''TRUDY!'' Patricia shouted.

* * *

Trudy took away the thermomether from Eddie's head. He lay on his bed, looking exhausted.

''Oh my! 40 degrees.'' she gasped.

''What's that in farenheit?'' asked a sweating Eddie.

''104. You can't possibly go to school today, Eddie.'' Trudy helped to get Eddie back into bed. He lay there, head on Patricia's lap, who was dabbing a cold towel on his head to bring his temperature down.

''Can I stay home Trudy please?'' Patricia asked.

''You can come home after 3rd period. Now go on, off to school.''

''Can you hug and kiss me goodbye?'' Eddie cheekily asked.

''Ok, but only because you're ill.'' slowly lifting his head and neck off the bed, she gave Eddie a hug. She kissed his cheek. ''Let me take that shirt off, you're boiling.'' Patricia lay him back down. ''See ya slimeball.'' she left and hurried to school.

''Miss Williamson, why the delay?'' asked Miss Valentine.

''Oh, Eddie's sick so I was with him.'' Patricia sat down in her seat next to Joy.

''Joy told us he fainted, is he ok?'' Nina questioned, worry covering her face.

''Errr, he has a 40 degrees temperature, so I dunno.'' Patricia sighed. ''Miss, Trudy said I could go after 3rd period.''

''Awww, how romantic.'' Amber exclaimed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

''Patricia, you're all sweaty.'' Joy whispered.

''I hugged Eddie. I feel sorry for the slimeball.''

''He did look really ill at breakfast.''

''Hope it's nothing serious.'' Patricia sighed.

''I remember when he first got here - he was really sick a couple of weeks later. Do you remember?'' Joy remembered that Eddie got a severe case of the flu about 3 weeks after he got here.

''I hope it's nothing like that.''

''Well, you didn't really feel sorry for him.''

''Patricia, Joy, can we stop chatting.'' said Miss Valentine.

* * *

Back at Anubis house, Eddie wasn't feeling any better. He was coughing and sneezing. Sweat was all over him as his temperature remained high.

''Here, take these.'' Trudy bought in two paracetomol tablets and a glass of ice cold water. Eddie took them, but they didn't really make any difference.

''Oh you poor thing Eddie.'' Trudy felt for Eddie - all of the Anubis house residents were like her children.

''Trudy, I'm home!'' Patricia called, rushing to the kitchen. ''Is he ok?'' she asked.

''He's not getting any better. If his condition doesn't improve by lunch, I'll have to call an ambulance. See if you can put him to sleep.'' Trudy gave Patricia a wet towel, a bucket and a bottle of water. She went to Eddie's room and crept in.

''Feeling any better?'' she asked, dabbing the towel on his head.

''A bit now that you're here.'' he replied, sounding very sick. He then covered his mouth up. Patricia grabbed the bucket and held it under his mouth. Vomit fell from his mouth. Her heart broke seeing him in a condition like this.

''Right, get to sleep, you'll feel better.'' Patricia ordered.

''I can't.'' he answered, tears in his eyes.

''Come here.'' she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair, she eased him down. ''sssshhhh'' she calmed him right down and then finally, he fell asleep in her arms.

''TRUDY!'' Victor shouted at the top of his voice, startling Eddie.

''It's only Victor.'' Patricia moved his hair out of his face, looking at his puppy dog eyes. He then began coughing. ''Eddie?'' He began coughing up blood. ''Eddie, I got ya you're ok.'' she calmed, rubbing circles on his back. ''I'm just gonna ask Trudy something, ok.'' Patricia left the room and went to the kitchen, where Trudy was making an ice cream sundae for Eddie.

''What's up dear?'' Trudy asked.

''I think you need to call an ambulance. He's just coughed up blood and he was nearly asleep but Victor woke him up.'' Patricia exclaimed.

''Ok.'' Trudy went to the hall. ''Ambulance please. There's a very ill boy here.''

''Eddie, Trudy's calling an ambulance, ok.'' she told him.

''I'm fine, please.'' he lied. But his head was burning, it was like a migrain, but worse. His neck felt all stiff. ''Patricia, please turn the light off.'' the light was really hurting his head. Patricia turned it off and wrapped him up in her arms.

''Eddie, your hands are really cold.'' Patricia held his hands in hers. He began crying because of the pain. ''Not long to wait Eddie, just hold on.'' Just then, the door bell rang. ''I think the ambulance is here.''

''He's just through here.'' Trudy showed the paramedics to Eddie's room.

''Come on Eddie.'' she helped Eddie to his feet and onto the stretcher.

* * *

''Edison Miller.'' the nurse called. Eddie and Patricia went into the room, Patricia's arm was around Eddie.

''Right, we've done some tests on Edison's blood and I think it could be a very severe case of the winter flu.'' the nurse announced.

''Really?'' Patricia was suprised. ''Weren't you meant to be vacinated against that? Because you have asthma, right?''

''Dad forgot to book me in.'' Eddie sighed.

''You're gonna have to stay here in hospital for a night or so until your condition improves.'' the nurse explained. She showed them to Eddie's room.

''Get into bed Eddie.'' Patricia helped Eddie get into bed.

''Am...am I gonna d..die?'' he stuttered. Patricia put her hands on his face and kissed him. ''You're going to be absolutely fine, Eddie. I can't get it I've recently been vacinated against it.''

''Can you t..turn the l...light off?'' he asked, stuttering as he tried to hold back tears. Patricia turned off the light and closed the blinds so the least amount of light could come in. She held his cold hand in hers. ''You're gonna be fine.'' she reassured him, but she didn't know that for sure. She threw her arms around him, allowing him to sob into her shoulder.

''Is everything ok?'' Trudy asked.

''Errr...it's a very severe case of the flu.'' Patricia answered, trying to not make it sound as serious as it is.

''Oh sweetie!'' Trudy gave Eddie a hug. ''Should I tell Mr Sweet? Im sure he'll want to pop round.''

''No. Don't tell him. Please.'' Eddie begged.

''Why ever not?'' Trudy questioned.

''It's his fault Eddie's sick in the first place - he forgot to book Eddie in for a vaccination against the flu.'' Patricia explained. Just then, a doctor came in.

''Hi I'm Joana. I'll be taking care of you. It's Edison, is it.'' said the doctor.

''Eddie.'' she noticed that Eddie and Patricia's hands were intertwined.

''Right, are you a couple?'' Patricia nodded. ''No snogging, it'll pass the flu on. Anyway, we're gonna do some treatment here in hospital. We're gonna use IV drops to give him the medicine he needs. That and some anti-biotics will be used. But, he'll have to stay here in hospital overnight.'' Joana finished. ''I'm gonna have to put a needle into your vein Eddie so that the medicine can reach you.'' Eddie was terrified of needles. You could tell by his face that he was frightened.

''Eddie, are you scared of needles?'' asked Patricia.

''No.'' he lied. But, Patricia knew that Eddie hated needles. She comforted him whilst the needle was inserted into him.

''That was ok, wasn't it.'' Patricia reassured. Eddie nodded.

''My head hurts.'' he moaned.

''Come here.'' She put a blanket over his head, stopping any light from entering his eyes. He shut his eyes and fell asleep. Patricia put his head back onto the pillow and moved his blonde locks out of his face.

* * *

**Not doing any more, thought I'd leave it at that. Yeh, I know it was rubbish.**


End file.
